


Christmas Above the Clouds

by LtTanyaBoone



Category: Pan Am
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtTanyaBoone/pseuds/LtTanyaBoone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew spends Christmas above the clouds.<b></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Above the Clouds

**Disclaimers:** Pan Am, the rights to the show and its characters do not belong to me. No money was made by this.  
 **Spoilers:** everything, pre-series  
 **Pairings:** none

* * *

“ _Salut_.” Colette greeted the little boy she had almost run over when she turned around with a tray of drinks. The child looked up at her with big eyes, worrying his lip. The French stewardess was about to ask him where his parents were seated when the boy’s father appeared, apologizing for his child wandering off.

“It’s not a problem.” Colette assured him before walking down the aisle to deliver the drinks to the passengers that had asked for them.

* * *

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Dean’s voice carried over the speaker, making the stewardesses pause briefly and exchange a look in anticipation of another “please keep your seatbelts fastened” announcement. The pilot did no such thing, though, instead surprising everyone when he continued. “We’ve just passed the halfway mark of our flight, and with the current difference in time zones, let me be the first to wish you a Merry Christmas on behalf of our crew.”

Instantly, the mood on the flight shifted and soft smiles started playing on the passengers faces, at least on those that weren’t asleep.

“Yeah, Merry Christmas.” Maggie muttered when they met in the back of the plane, setting out glasses and filling them with champagne. The petite woman was especially disgruntled over being pulled up at the last minute. Something about a fancy dinner party with a rather attractive man that she had to miss and instead spent Christmas jet lagged in London before they were to fly back on the 26th.

“That reminds me, when do we hand out the presents?” Kate asked, checking the flight manifest and counting the number of children on board.

“We can start doing that before we make rounds for breakfast.” Bridget decided, brushing a curl from her face and accepting a newly opened bottle from Colette.

“Mind if I steal one?” the French stewardess asked, causing Kate to lift her eyebrows at her. “I’m meeting with a friend for lunch at the hotel and won’t have time to buy one.”

“If they don’t mind having it come in white and blue wrapping paper, suit yourself.” the purser shrugged, nodding down the aisle to send Maggie on her way when one of the passengers pressed their call button.

“Makes for a change, normally we take alcohol.” Kate laughed, accepting a glass from Bridget and clinking it with her colleagues.

“I think the chances of them missing a present are smaller than noticing missing bottles.” the British stewardess mused, taking a sip of the champagne before she furrowed her brows. “Is it me or is that child following one of us?” she asked, pointing to a row down the aisle. The other two women followed her gaze.

“No, it’s not you.” Colette shook her head, setting her glass down to take the boy back to his parents, wondering briefly if six was too young to leer at women in Pan Am uniforms.

“Come on, let’s get you back to your seat.”

“It’s boring.” the boy announced, pouting, but still accepting her hand and allowing her to guide him down the plane.

“Well, how about I get you some paper and crayons, so you could draw a little?” Colette suggested when she found that the boy’s parents were both fast asleep in their seats. They would have a lot of fun with a cranky child, Colette mused. Given the different time zones, they’d land in London in the morning, and if the boy stayed up for the rest of the flight, she was pretty sure that he would be one unhappy and sleep-deprived child on Christmas.

* * *

“Hey, Timothy.” Colette softly said, trying to draw the boy away from the window he was currently staring out of. The child leaned back and rubbed his eyes sleepily, looking at the French stewardess.

“Are you hungry?” she asked him, running her hand through his hair. The boy shook his head and returned to staring out the window, something he had been doing for the better part of two hours, ever since Colette had taken him back to the lounge to watch over him and leave his parents to rest. “You don’t want any breakfast?” she pressed, but Timothy just shook his head again, reaching up to rub his eyes again.

“Not hungry?” Kate asked when she stopped by with a cup of hot chocolate.

“Doesn’t seem like it.” Colette shook her head, watching the boy drink. “Want me to relieve you?” she offered the redhead, but Kate shook her head. She wasn’t that great with children, and Timothy seemed to be comfortable with Colette watching him.

“No, it’s alright.” she shook her head, returning to the kitchen to help the others prepare breakfast for the rest of the passengers.

“Did I miss them?” Timothy suddenly asked, his eyes still glued to the dark sky outside the window. Colette furrowed her brows.

“Miss whom?”

“The reindeers.” he muttered, yawning and blinking his eyes, missing that Colette’s widened and she raised a hand to cover the smile on her lips and stop herself from laughing out loud. Now _that_ explained why the boy had refused to fall asleep.

“You thought that we’d see Santa and his reindeers?” she asked for confirmation and the boy nodded eagerly.

“Daddy says he’d have been coming our way, because people in England get their presents first.”

Colette nodded solemnly.

“They do.” she confirmed, pausing briefly to think of an explanation as to why exactly they hadn’t managed to see Santa then. “But Santa doesn’t fly at the same altitude.” she said, frowning at herself. Perhaps, saying the man with the white beard took a different route would have been easier, she mused when she saw Timothy’s confused expression. “Well, he has to see all the houses where he needs to make a stop, so he flies lower than us.”

“But if he flies below us, he won’t know I’m up here.” the boy suddenly realized, his green eyes widening and filling with moisture.

“Oh, but Santa knows everything.” Bridget chimed in. “And he and the Pan Am management have a deal. We give the name of every child on a plane on Christmas Eve to him, so he knows that he has to leave their presents with us. And I think,” the British stewardess proclaimed, producing a small package wrapped in white and blue paper with a white bow, “he left this one for you.” she told the boy, holding out the present to him. Timothy’s face broke out in a big smile and he accepted the present, hugging it to him. “Why don’t you go show it to your parents?” Bridget suggested, watching as the boy took off down the aisle.

“I hope his parents are up for a rough awakening.” she mused as Colette got up, following her down the aisle.

“It’ll be the start of a wonderful Christmas with a sleep-deprived child.” the French stewardess nodded, accepting a coffee pot from Kate before they slowly made their way down the aisle, wishing people a Merry Christmas and starting to serve them breakfast.

_fin._


End file.
